


Marked For Death

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins Harry, Assassins vs. Templars, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, First Kiss, Harry and Percy are 3 years apart, Hermione's Nook's Naked Weasley Fest 2020, James and Lily are still alive, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nudity, Rare Pairings, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black never goes to Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry Potter was raised up to be a Wizard and an Assassin. He worried too much about his duties to really think about relationships or his sexuality. And then... he meets Percy Weasley and gets a full view of what he has to offer. Now his world has shifted...All rights go to J.K. Rowling, I don't own anything.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Percy Weasley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 145
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	1. And So it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Fest, Naked Weasleys 2020. DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns has full credit to the art cover that she made. Which I immediately fell in love with. 
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

****

**Marked for Death – Chapter 1 (And So it Begins)**

Even from a young age Harry Potter knew he wasn't entirely normal. Of course, he knew that he was a wizard. His mum and dad told him that much. But even by wizard standards, he wasn't a typical wizard.

Maybe one reason is because all his life, he grew up with the skill and lessons to kill. Because he had grown up to be an Assassin. The three Creed tenets were ingrained into his memory and life. And he lived by them every day. 

Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. Hide in plain sight, essentially to become a shadow in the day. And never betray the Brotherhood, whether it be direct or indirect. 

His mum, Lily and his dad, James didn't hesitate to tell them about their secret life. A life that must remain hidden… as they were to remain in the shadows. They did not allow themselves to be placed as a target. But neither did they hesitate to tell him about Voldemort placing a target on their heads. They had been part of a secret organization created by Albus Dumbledore. They had joined to help the side of Assassins. It had been hidden knowledge but the Lord Voldemort that everyone seemed to fear… was also the Grand Master of the Templars. A secret society that had faded into nonexistence… or so they thought.

He had vanished for now, but James didn't believe it for a minute. Believing that he was planning something, but he had no idea what. Lily had believed it had happened because of a ward she had created around their property. An ancient spell that had been lost to time, unless you were an Assassin. There were scrolls and scrolls of knowledge back at the Sanctuary. It had been incredibly vague, but it had one task. Protection against the dark of mind. Both Lily and James had been confused on its meaning. But their Mentor had advised them to use it, for protection he had said. It would be years later that James and Lily would softly discuss the prophecy about their only child.

James had brought up the idea that it could have been a fake in an attempt to draw Voldemort out into the open. He had almost been glad of it. Because it rooted out a traitor. And that only had one sentence, death.

He gave that honor to Lily as blood coated her blade. She didn't waste time in cleaning the blade. She didn't like the idea of that traitor's blood staining it. Though there were spells that helped with its removal. It was after that, that their faith in Dumbledore retracted some. Lily was under the impression that he set them up on purpose. He knew that she and James wanted Sirius as their Secret Keeper, but he had advised on Peter. And against their better judgement, they agreed.

And that brought them to their only child, heir of Potter. Lily had silently watched as her husband taught Harry about his duties. Not just as an Assassin, but as heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Black. Sirius had been adamant that his godson be made his heir. James had agreed, he knew that his mother would have wanted it. If Dorea had been alive, she would be alongside them, teaching her grandson. There were a handful of times she or James would take over Harry's lessons. Sometimes it would be about history or parkour. There were so many lessons that Harry had to take from a young age, and he seemed to absorb it all.

She could only feel proud on how far her child had grown. But she also worried, Harry was now of the age for his first mission. Assassins were born to kill; she knew that as a little girl. And she wasn't worried that Harry wouldn't succeed. He had her determination and wits, something she saw more of as he grew older. Though he definitely had his father's rebellious streak and talent for trouble. She didn't think there would be a day she wouldn't worry about him.

But it wasn't just because of that. Her little boy had just witnessed the resurrection of Lord Voldemort. The same Dark Lord that had vanished fourteen years ago. Harry hadn't looked too shocked by it and from his words, he had dueled against him. Though she had held him closer to her as Madam Pomfrey healed his arm.

They had even tried to force him into that bloody tournament. Lily could still remember the rage she felt that day and had quickly put a stop to that. She was not about to allow her only child to face such danger when he wasn't ready. There had been silent relief in his eyes. It was one thing to be raised as an Assassin. But it was an entirely different thing to be placed in a tournament you never entered into. One that could have easily resulted in his death and he couldn't even reveal his Assassin heritage. Even Skeeter was terrified of her. But that didn't stop from her son being kidnapped by use of an illegal portkey. She had never felt more terrified in all of her years. Suddenly she felt entirely helpless as she clung to James' hand. He had tried whispering comforting things into her ear, but none of it helped. Not until she held her precious boy back into her arms.

He had, had a peaceful three years at Hogwarts until his fourth year. She didn't think she could take it if every year had been as eventful as that one. Though she and James had never missed a single match of Quidditch. James had been thrilled that he had inherited his talent, as was Sirius. She rolled her eyes in thought of it. Though she couldn't help but marvel at his skill as a Seeker. Though he could easily play as Chaser as James did when he attended Hogwarts. Though there had been a few occasions that James substituted for Seeker when both they and the reserve were out.

She shook herself out of her memories as she heard a sound. Her emerald eyes watched as her fifteen-year son jumped down the stairs.

"Harry," she gently scolded. "What have I said about parkouring around the house?"

Harry gently blushed, "sorry, mum."

"What have I said?" Lily repeated, expecting a response.

"Only in the training ground and outside," Harry grumbled.

Lily nodded in approval, "last time you almost flattened the cat."

Harry had to hide his snicker; he had been given permission to stay at the Weasleys. He didn't want to provoke that just yet. And his mother had been known to cancel that before and he would spend the day training. Which he didn't mind too much, he loved being out in the open and express his abilities. But he also liked being able to hang out with his friends and be normal for once. So, he knew that it was a punishment for making trouble.

Apparently, his mother caught it if the raised eyebrow was any indicator.

Harry's lips quirked, "not gonna forbid me because they're troublemakers?"

Lily ruffled her son's hair and smiled, "no... because they honestly remind me of your father and his friends when they were younger. And they're your friends, not mine. You know the only way I would forbid it."

Harry's eyes brightened as he nodded, "really?!"

Lily gave a gentle laugh, "ask your father later about the Marauders and see what he says."

Harry looked excited enough to run and find his father.

"BUT… after you enjoyed your weekend with your friends," she reminded him.

Lily laughed at the put-out expression on her son's face. "He will still be there when you get back."

"No missions?" he couldn't help but ask.

"No missions," she confirmed.

"Are they for me?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Harry," she warned. "You know the rule."

"Can't know unless its been said from the Mentor, I know."

Lily rolled her eyes, "you will be fine. Enjoy being a Wizard for once. I love you."

Harry returned her hug, "love you too, mum. But can we go now?"

Lily rolled her eyes but held out her arm. Seeing as they were going to apparate to the Burrow, he would need to side-along. There she would drop her son off and fetch him again on Monday afternoon. It would be the last visit before Hogwarts would start in a few weeks. And she wanted to be prepared for anything. She could still remember when she had last been in Diagon Alley with James and Harry. She instantly felt cold run through her before seeing two Dementors appear before them. It had been a quick reaction, both on her and James' part. A Doe from her wand and a Stag from James. Harry wouldn't stop trembling for days. He had even mentioned some type of nightmare, all he could recall was burning. She had never felt so pale, wondering if there was something, she was unaware about. She had made sure to have chocolate available, knowing that was the best remedy for Dementors. He had never been exposed to their presence before and she hoped he never would.

But she knew that Dementors could only bring out your worst memories, so you were only left with them. What did her son feel like he was burning? She didn't want to ask, not yet.

That occurrence had only led to more hell fury as the Ministry tried to put blame that her son had performed a Patronus Charm. She knew what they were trying to do, all because they couldn't handle a little truth. So, they were using the underage magic law as much as they could. Didn't even consider the fact that her son didn't had never tried casting a Patronus before. He wouldn't learn about it until his seventh year. There was a reason it was considered advanced magic. And the fact that his wand was never used.

It had been a war path, one that was led by Lily Potter and Amelia Bones. She doubted the Minister had ever retracted a statement and hearing that fast in all his life.

Which brought her to the present as she saw Molly exit the house.

"Molly, its great to see you again," Lily greeted.

"Lily, I didn't expect you and Harry for another few more hours," Molly said.

Lily chuckled, "it's already past noon. Is it the twins again?"

"I'll never have a spare moment. Though I don't suppose you do either with James and Sirius," Molly laughed.

"With them around, its never a moments rest," Lily agreed.

Harry snickered at that; his dad was still cursed for the remaining of the week because of the prank he pulled.

"Well… I better go before James destroys the house. I'll be back on Monday. Harry behave yourself."

"Bye, mum," Harry waved. He watched as his mum disapparated.

Molly watched as young Harry Potter raced into her house to search for two of her sons. No doubt they were still creating mischief in their room. They had already turned Ginny's hair pink today.

* * *

Harry quite enjoyed his weekend at the Burrow for the most part. He did this every so often when his mum allowed him. Which could be hard sometimes as some of the Assassins believed that he should be solely focusing on his training. He had been relieved that his mum and dad didn't listen to those comments. He treasured those moments he got to visit his friends, although they were a few years older than him. Though he did have friends in his year, most of them were on vacation during the summers.

He did enjoy helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. At first, she had refused, believing that guests should be having fun not doing something her boys believed was a chore. She eventually gave in though. She hadn't known that Lily had been teaching Harry cooking for a few years, both the muggle and magical way. Though she wasn't her husband, she was a little intrigued on how muggles would prepare food.

And that's how they found themselves a few hours later. Harry with a big grin on his face as he helped carry some of the food to their table. And he had a few spells that he learned in his mind. Excita, Circumactus, and Misce.

Ron was sitting at the table with Hermione. Fred, George, and Ginny were already seat and striking up a conversation about the latest pranks. Her hair was finally back to its original red. Hermione had come by the other day before she would head back home with her parents. So, she would be leaving in the morning as Arthur had graciously offered to apparate her before he headed to work that day. Though she waved when she saw Harry come in with some stew and Mashed Taters. Molly was carrying the Meat Pies.

"Ron, grab the potatoes out of the oven, Hermione would you grab the butter from the cold box? And Harry, if you could be a dear and go get Percy," Molly asked kindly.

Harry had just sat down the Mashed Taters before nodding. He took the stairs two at a time. No doubt if his mum saw him, she would lecture him that he could trip that way and wind up falling down. He obviously paid no mind to those reprimanding words.

He gave a gentle knock to the door and opened it… he was not expecting the sight that greeted him. And that was where some of his words died.

"Percy, your mum said dinner's—"

Harry's tongue instantly stopped working. His throat became dry as his eyes were glued to a very nude male form.

Percy Weasley was very tone despite his book-ish looks. He had a very lithe form, but he did have some form of muscle to him. He knew he didn't do Quidditch, maybe running? He honestly had no idea what Percy liked to do in his spare time besides studying. His hair was red as ever and his eyes seemed to almost glow bright blue. There were very noticeable even behind his horn-rimmed glasses.

Harry's eyes wandered a little further south and almost gasped. That cock… Harry thought he was going to choke. It had tuffs of red hair above it and no doubt behind the balls as well. It was clearly soft, but it made Harry's mouth water. He couldn't help but imagine what it would look like fully hard… And maybe what taste it may have.

The small Gryffindor had to steady himself as he felt a certain part of him stiffen. He tried to push the invading thoughts and images away. But it seemed all for naught. He even tried to get his tongue to work once more. Though that had taken a few tries to finally be operational again.

"I'm just… just gonna go," he mumbled before slamming the door shut.

Percy was still standing there nude, hands now covering his most sensitive area. He had moved his hands there soon as he realized where Harry had been staring. He didn't feel repulsed by that fact, more flattered than anything. He knew that his face was probably matching his hair. But he still hadn't said a word as Harry Potter practically fled his room. He knew that Harry at least found him attractive. He wouldn't have stared like he did or practically run away. And there was the fact that he noticed Harry start to get aroused. But he didn't think Harry ran away just because, if anything it was out of embarrassment. He almost wanted to question Harry about it. That would have to be later. One… he still hadn't put any clothes on. And two… he was still a bit embarrassed himself.

He hadn't been expecting the knock, so it caught him off guard and he couldn't respond before the door swung open. Not wanting to dwell on the lingering thoughts much longer, Percy headed to his cupboard full of clothes. He was not one for missing any of his mum's delicious meals. That… and he didn't want any of his siblings to catch him in this state of undress like Harry had.

* * *

Harry's face had been beet red all throughout dinner. Thankfully nobody had noted on it or asked on the reason why. And he had started to avoid Percy when it become evident that he wanted to talk to him.

Harry didn't know why he did this. He just knew that he couldn't handle a conversation at the moment. Especially when he wasn't exactly sure on why he was acting this way. He was a bit scared at the fact that his body had a reaction like that. And he didn't want to admit to himself on why that was. Wasn't his body only supposed to do that towards witches? It wasn't supposed to react that way towards a wizard.

He didn't feel fifteen at that moment. He felt like a child that wanted his mum. His mum always had the ability to make things better and he knew she could again.

Usually he dreaded the day of going back home, because he wanted to spend more time with Fred and George. He loved hearing their ideas and plans. And knew that they wanted to open a joke shop, it had been their dream for as long as he could remember. Though he hadn't told them, his parents had been planning on helping them. It was to be a graduation gift for the two of them. Harry never said a word.

But this time he couldn't wait to go home. So much that he practically leapt into his mother's arms and hugged her.

Lily's arms tightened around Harry and knew something was wrong. Harry was practically trembling in her arms and hugged him closer to her.

"Thank you again for letting Harry spend the weekend, Molly," Lily smiled.

Molly returned the smile, "It was no trouble, Lily. Though I imagine they'll be ready for Hogwarts in a few weeks."

Lily nodded in confirmation, "well… if you need anything, don't hesitate to send an owl."

It was after Molly nodded that Lily apparated with Harry in her arms. In hope that she could find out why he was in such turmoil.


	2. The Stench of Death

**Marked for Death – Chapter 2 (The Stench of Death)**

Once they were safely back in the wards, she let her son curl into her body. Now resting on a couch, she carefully looked at Harry. He wasn’t shaking as much, and James was due to be home anytime now.

“My little Lion, tell me what’s wrong?” Lily tried to coax.

“Mum… is it wrong to like a wizard?” Harry’s green eyes were unnaturally bright. As if begging for an answer he would want to hear. He was at the verge of panicking. And was starting to wonder if maybe his training as an Assassin and Heir prevented him from really thinking about it. He didn’t know what he would do if his parents rejected him. He didn’t think they would, least not his mother. And he couldn’t see his dad hating him for it. His dad was the funniest person he met, always making some joke or pranking him or his mother.

Lily had almost been expecting for this day to happen. She had even suspected that her son may lean more towards wizards. She knew that she could be wrong, but there had been times she had seen the covert glimpses. She had to hide her smile at those times. She wanted Harry to realize this for himself. And there was no way she could have forced that conversation, but she had hoped that he would come to her when that day came.

And he had.

“Of course, it’s alright, sweetie. Don’t you remember your Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus?” Lily smiled, her red hair falling into her eyes.

Harry’s eyes went wide, “They are?”

Lily nodded, “They don’t flaunt it, as some wizards can be very prejudice in their ways. However, there is nothing wrong with two wizards or two witches being together. Is that all you were worried about?”

Harry nodded, “I didn’t think it would happen… was I just too preoccupied with training?”

Lily brushed her fingers through his hair, “you could have been. But that’s not a bad thing. Never think you have to rush what you feel. Still, you know that sometimes duty has to be before ourselves.”

“I know. It’s just… I’m not sure what to think…”

Lily placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, “Then don’t for the time being. There is always time to think on things. You don’t have to force this upon yourself. It should be at your pace and don’t let anyone tell you different, my son.”

If Harry hugged his mum a bit tighter than normal, she didn’t seem to mind at all. If anything, her grip firmed.

* * *

It was hard to believe how many months had passed since Harry had that ‘ _breakdown’_ in front of his mother. Though he felt a lot of it did him some good. And then there was the fact of how much time had passed since he started his fifth year. Which meant he was also taking his OWLS.

He had tried to put the memory of that ‘ _incident’_ at the Burrow, out of his mind. Not that it did any good.

He knew that it was probably a distraction and couldn’t allow himself to have that. Especially now that he got his first real mission. And the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint them.

He didn’t want to disappoint the Assassin Brotherhood. This was his test to prove if he could handle the title of Assassin. To determine if he could be trusted with the more critical missions. If he could be trusted to kill a Templar. In the old days they were known as Knights Templar. But today they were known as the Death Eaters.

There was a reason for this. Because the contract he had been assigned was to kill a Silent Supporter. A witch or wizard that wasn’t a Death Eater, but they were a supporter of them.

The Brotherhood wasn’t the only ones he didn’t want to disappoint. Even more, he didn’t want to disappoint his parents. They were Assassins just like him, well he was aspiring to be one. Nothing was official yet. They had been doing this for decades. He didn’t want to be the son that failed them. Though he knew they would never be disappointed in him. That didn’t mean he didn’t want to make them proud.

And if he was distracted, his was more likely to fail in this mission. And he would do anything to avoid that.

Harry was a bit glad there wasn’t a set order or list of instructions on how to go about for his first kill. Some missions were like that, they wanted them to be made an example of. Some demanded to be private killings where others were required to be public. Just like there were a lot of missions that wanted the targets to be taken care of _‘the traditional way_.’ By means of using the Assassin’s blade. Which would be gifted to him when he officially received the title of Assassin.

He would officially receive that title after his first successful kill.

So, he would not be able to use it for his first Assassination. Though Assassins weren’t really required to use it, it was highly recommended to do so. There would be a day that he would be required to become accustomed to wearing it. And he would have to learn how to use it and have it feel like second nature, like an extension of their arm.

He did think that with time he may actually prefer the up close and personal way of killing. Though several Assassins preferred to maintain a steady distance. Typically, one of the first few missions, after the first one, required to use the blade to show a proficiency. There would be some that would say that was their way to uphold the traditions of their ancestors.

Harry was just glad he didn’t have to lose a finger for it. In the days of old, the blade used to rest where his ring finger was. In order to use the blade, they had to sacrifice that appendage.

That had changed when the blade was modified.

When the day came that he would receive the blade, it would be resting in its sheath. It would act like a wand holster, though invisible to the naked eye. But instead of a wand appearing, it was a deadly weapon. It would be placed on his arm, closest to his wrist. Though Harry had liked how easily it slid in and out of its holster. That had been a day he asked his mother to show him hers. He had been curious on how it worked and knew he couldn’t wait to have his own.

No wonder so many Assassins preferred to use it. It looked to be quite an efficient weapon and was powered on intent when ready to use.

And unlike wands, the Ministry couldn’t find proof what was responsible. Wands, you were able to look at the past spells that had been cast. You had to know about the blade to know it was there. An Assassin wasn’t about to reveal that they had an additional weapon on them, a weapon that could kill. They knew to stay in the shadows and not get caught. And if they were in sight, to blend with the rest. It was one of the tenets after all.

* * *

Harry hadn’t been sure on what day and time he would finally kill his target. There was always something that would go wrong. The main issue, it would be too open or public for a close up and personal kill. Or he wouldn’t have an escape route for a faraway assassination. He couldn’t count how many times he had unrolled that piece of parchment he had been given.

_Harry James Potter, you are hereby under the contract of taking care of a Silent Supporter by the name of Dolores Jane Umbridge. You are free to use whatever means necessary for your future affiliation with the Brotherhood._

_Remember… Nothing is True… Everything is Permitted…_

Harry had remembered the first time he had ever heard that phrase. It hadn’t made much sense that first time. So, he found his mother and father to ask them about it.

The way they had explained it to him. Nothing is true, meant to not take things at face value. That you would need to find out the truth for yourself. To be able to think for themselves without being coerced. Everything was Permitted, meant that you were free to choose your own path, but there would be consequences for doing so.

But no matter what those words meant; you were never to harm the flesh of an innocent. Within time he would hear it more and more often. And he could see why the Assassins would use it. How many times would someone hide behind the law and not look more into it? It was just like what was going on with people disbelieving him when he claimed he saw Voldemort return. His mother and father shielded him from a lot of it as he was still considered underage.

Not that, that would stop him from his mission. It just made him even more determined to succeed. Then came the day he was waiting for. As if an opportunity had finally struck and was nailed to its corpse.

Harry knew it would be a public affair. And that everyone would be gathering in the Viaduct Courtyard that day. So, Harry made a day where he could try to scale the wall at that exact courtyard beforehand. It wasn’t even hard to scale it with all the training he had. And he could keep to the far corner that was near the arch. He would have originally chosen in the darkest shadow of the arch, if not for having an escape route. There was also the risk of being seen since he would have to hide there until the crowd dispersed. This way, he could escape to the other side of the school while the students and professors were trying to overcome their shock.

Thankfully he scaled the wall at the time most students were either eating or studying. So, nobody noticed a student ascending and descending the walls of the castle.

It wouldn’t have been a good idea to climb the walls for the first time during the actual assassination attempt. This way he would be prepared, especially if something were to go wrong. He was confident enough that nobody would see him on the roof. There wouldn’t be a reason to look in the other direction. Or towards the roof of the castle.

* * *

Harry counted down the days to Trelawney’s official sacking. He decided to forgo lunch so he would be in the proper position.

He found the familiar place holds and slowly made his way up to the castle roof. Once he safely made it up on the roof, he grabbed his satchel. He had filled it with razor sharp daggers specifically for this day. They were definitely sharp enough to pierce through human skin and deal some damage. The weight of them was familiar. He lost count of how many times he had thrown them at dummies back home.

Harry crouched down, waiting and listening.

Then he heard it. The slamming of the doors to the castle. Those doors had never been silent to open or close. He could see Trelawney and Umbridge stepping outside towards the center of the courtyard. Nobody even looked up to where he was hiding. And then the students start to pour out into the courtyard.

Harry observed as Trelawney’s luggage was brought out to her. The crowd had started to gather all around. Everyone wanted to watch what was going to happen. But nobody would step in to comfort the crying professor.

Green eyes watched with intent as he fiddled with the hilt of the dagger. As if testing its weight one final time. He grasped it firmly before going into position to throw.

He was still crouched near his knees. His eyes narrowed in on Umbridge, she was still standing in one place. He eyed her pudgy neck, a through and through would do nicely. He could already picture her lying there in her own blood.

He let the dagger fly and watched as it soared towards his target. He would not leave until the witch fell. There was a sense of satisfaction as the toad witch lifted a hand to grasp at her neck. He could see the red start to stain her fingers from the blood seeping out. Silently watching as she toppled over, nothing would save her from that wound.

That was his cue to leave. He moved as if he was with the shadows towards the other side of the roof. It was the exact spot that he climbed earlier. Nobody was in sight as he made his descent. He could make his way around the castle and into the crowd. It would be like he was there the entire time. Nobody would question a thing. Even if they got close to the truth, it wasn’t like they could prove it. Not that they would, they still believed he was the child of Lily and James Potter. The chosen Gryffindors from their day at Hogwarts. His mother believed that there were some people that thought he was to save their world. Not many knew about it, but he had scuffed at that thought. He was an Assassin through and through. A murderer, a killer. But only for those that were called Death Eaters and their supporters.

Even if the Ministry tried to find the dagger that killed Umbridge. They never would. They had been enchanted to reappear to return to him. Though, he had to hand it over for proof for his kill. For each kill that an Assassin did, they had to present proof of their assassination.

Despite that he knew the Daily Prophet would report of this ‘ _murder_.’ He doubted that the Brotherhood would consider that proof enough. This way, they wouldn’t be able to deny his kill. Her blood was stained permanently on that dagger. He would have that if he was required proof, which most of the time you needed to have. But some Assassins did have some extenuating circumstances. Either way, they would be able to test the blood to see if it matched his target.

He had to wait. He had passed their test and part of the induction trial. It was to see if he was worthy of the title, Assassin. All he had to do now was the official ceremony. That wouldn’t be until Easter Holiday. It would start near the end of March and they were already in the second week.

That in mind, Harry went with a hurried pace. He went past the Paved Courtyard and crossed the Viaduct to the Viaduct Entrance.

Harry ignored the stairs that would lead down to the Dungeons, instead taking the steps that would mark his way pass the Transfiguration Courtyard and Moaning Myrtle’s Bathroom. Not once did he see a single student. There was always a slight chance of it happening, but nothing yet so far. And he hadn’t made it to his destination yet.

He was soon back outside and crossing the Stone Bridge. He kept going once he saw that he was back on the first floor, considering he just walked right past Professor McGonagall’s classroom. His steps quickened as he made his way back to the Grand Staircase and eventually the ground floor. He walked away from the doors that would lead into the Great Hall and made his way back outside.

Nobody made any mind to him as he joined the crowd of students, fighting to get a good view. But everyone was trying to do that.

It wasn’t surprising that the students were cheering. Had they been cheering from the moment she fell? Harry couldn’t quite remember, but there was a loud commotion over who had done it. In the time he was making his way all around the castle, the Ministry had been called.

He could see some witches and wizards hovering by Dolores Umbridge’s dead body. It didn’t take a wild guess to know they were Aurors. The blood red robes were kind of hard to miss, not to mention a dead giveaway. 

Since Harry was a bit taller than most students, he could thank his father’s genes for that. He could see the pool of blood around the dead witch, though a lot of students had been blocking the view.

Then came the part he had been expecting. No doubt the Aurors had demanded for the students to go back inside the castle. That they couldn’t work and do their job with a crowd of gawking students. The professors weren’t much better, but they had to at least follow some order.

And Harry knew that within hours if not a day or two, there would be an article out in the Daily Prophet. And he knew exactly what the headline would be. He had to hold back the laugh when he saw it.

Ministry official murdered inside Hogwarts!

Harry had to grab at the paper to see exactly what was said. He was curious on what they had found out. It was written by Rita Skeeter; his mother was still not a fan of her.

“It’s nothing we didn’t already know, mate,” Dean said reaching for some sausage.

“It didn’t say on who killed her, though,” Harry noted.

The other Gryffindor shrugged, “They don’t even know what killed her, though claims it looked like a type of slashing spell. Maybe even infused with dark magic, most of it is rumors though.”

Harry suppressed a snort at that. Was the Ministry that prejudiced or ignorant of muggle weapons? Apparently so.

* * *

By the time Harry was ready to enter into his sixth year, he had already been initiated as an Assassin. He had been slowly building his rank up by accepting more missions. You gained rank by staying alive and improving your skill. Though it could take years before you would be considered a Master Assassin. For now, he would try to improve while taking down as many Silent Supporters and Death Eaters as he could.

Even if he didn’t kill them because of his role as an Assassin. He would do so for his family, the threat that they placed on them and himself. The Family as Potter and Black Heir.

Though, some of his targets were students just like him.

Harry hadn’t been sure on what to think at the time. Some of them, he had attended classes with for five years. Despite that they hadn’t been on the best of terms. But he knew that they had to get rid of the threat before they could pose a problem later on. Just like how Voldemort tried to get rid of his parents and himself. Just like he had gotten rid of his grandparents.

Three of them were students, all Slytherins. Each of them had ties to the Dark Lord, Voldemort and his Death Eaters. If they hadn’t been marked yet, they would be soon.

Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson.

Each of them had been murdered in the safety of their own dorms by his own hand.

Harry had made use of his Invisibility Cloak, an heirloom that had been gifted to him by his father. He had also used his new assassin’s blade. This had called for a more ‘ _personal_ ’ killing.

He had bottled three separate vials, full of their blood. His blade was already cleaned, something his mother had shown him at a young age.

That was just the targets that had been more around his age. He had also been given contracts for adult wizard and witches. One of them had been Bellatrix Lestrange, a legendary Death Eater back in the first war before Voldemort had vanished. And Harry knew for a fact that a lot of the escaped Death Eaters from Azkaban were residing in Malfoy Manor.

He did wonder if he had been assigned the contract because of the Black blood that currently rested in his veins. Which meant that he had the Malfoy’s as a relative since Narcissa had married into that Wizarding Line. But that also meant that his Godfather could have done it instead. Or it was the fact they wanted to assign him an actual elimination of a Death Eater.

And from what Sirius had said, it wouldn’t be able to recognize him as a person. But rather by his Black blood that ran through him. That was how it recognized Bellatrix and Narcissa, by their Black blood. Just because Narcissa married Lucius, didn’t mean she instantly carried the blood of Malfoy, her son did, but she didn’t. Just like Bellatrix didn’t have the blood of a Lestrange, her husband did, though.

And for the first time, he would have someone occupy him on a mission. Their target would be Lucius Malfoy, a known Death Eater.

Sirius had even mentioned on where Harry had been claimed as the Black Heir, it should have reawakened that bloodline. So, there shouldn’t be any issues on the wards recognizing his Potter blood.

It was obvious that Sirius wouldn’t have any issues concerning that, given the fact he was Lord Black. But according to him, even if it did. They would already be dead by that time. The wards weren’t going to reject them because it detected Potter Blood. It would reject them if it detected muggle blood.

Harry hadn’t brought it up to his Godfather’s or his parents’ attention. But there was a lingering thought if Sirius wanted to be there with him for his first Death Eater kill. Though he had been informed that if he had a chance to take down Narcissa, he was not to hesitate.

And that’s where it brought him now, three students and three Death Eaters dead. Though technically Narcissa was more of a Silent Supporter, but she did marry a Death Eater.

Each one of them had been a quick kill, not even able to defend themselves. Though Narcissa had more of a chance than the rest. Since Harry had killed her sister first before taking her out.

* * *

Harry was currently in the family room, confused. His mother and father had summoned him from his room. He had been drafting a letter to both Dean and Neville. He had already sent out the one to Seamus a few days ago. And he was still waiting on a reply from Hermione. Fred and George had claimed they would be busy with the shop, his mother still promised to take him there in due time.

The look on their faces had been a sight to see when they were presented their birthday present. Out of their mother’s range, of course. He didn’t doubt that their mother wasn’t as pleased with their career paths.

“Mum… Dad? What’s this about? Did I get another order?” Harry asked as he bounded down the stairs.

“Nothing like that dear, a friend of yours decided to visit,” Lily said with a smile.

“Friend, who could it—” Harry words died in his throat. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. Because Percy Weasley was standing near their fireplace. He was covered a little in ash, his hair covered in soot. But Harry still found him as appealing as ever.

He couldn’t count how many times he had ignored Percy’s letters; he had read them all of course, but had never replied. What was he supposed to say? Ignoring the problem just seemed easier. And it seemed that the redhead wasn’t as easily deterred. Considering he was one of Fred and George’s older brother, he shouldn’t have been surprised.

“We’ll be back soon, Harry, Siri mentioned something he wanted to show us. Be nice to our guest, hmm,” James teased with a glint in his brown eyes.

Harry wanted to groan; he knew that look in his father’s eyes. The knowing gaze in his mother’s wasn’t helping. That meant she knew exactly who he had been crushing on. He wanted to vanish from sight.

“I appreciate you allowing me to visit, Mrs. and Mr. Potter,” Percy thanked.

His mother and father waved the comment off, not seeing a need to be thanked.

“You are welcomed here anytime, dear. I am sure my son thinks the same way,” Lily grinned before vanishing from sight. The crack resounded through the house, they had apparated to… Sirius’ they said…

“You’ve been ignoring my letters,” Percy commented as his arms were crossed, his eyes zeroing on the younger Gryffindor.

“Noticed that, have you…” even to Harry, his voice sounded a bit shaky.

“Kind of hard to miss,” Percy then reached out to brush a finger across Harry’s cheek.

Harry couldn’t help but lean into the lingering touch.

“You obviously don’t want me just for my looks. And you know my family and that we don’t care about your money. You could give this a try, with me?” Percy said, trying to not push Harry away.

“I’m not sure I can…” Harry weakly protested.

“Then what is stopping you?” Percy persisted.

“It’s… complicated…” Harry tried.

“Make it uncomplicated,” Percy took a step forward.

Harry didn’t back up; he honestly didn’t want to. Why did Percy have to make this so hard? Would it really be so awful for someone to know more about him… and his family history?

Percy took a chance and leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips. He felt that Harry was going to turn him down, for what he didn’t know. But he had to know what he tasted like, at least once.

Harry felt himself slowly responding to the kiss and felt a wave of disappointment when it ended.

“You don’t have to say anything right away, Harry. Maybe think on it?” Percy decided to say.

“Yes…” Harry blurted out, his face was going red.

“What?!” Percy asked, surprised.

“Yes… I would like to try… but there is something you have to know. About me and my family, what we do.”

Percy nodded, waiting for Harry to go on.

Harry nervously started to twiddle his thumbs, “I’m going to be a bit straightforward with you about this.”

Percy didn’t interrupt.

“If you really want to be invested in me… And I’m not so sure that you should. This house has family wards placed on them so nothing can be said outside these walls,” Harry started before taking a deep breath. “I’m a killer, you know…”

Seeing that Percy had already been pressed close to him from the kiss. He had been delighted to feel the shiver against his body. And better yet, the redhead didn’t move away.

“Who?” Percy decided to ask, almost afraid of the answer. But a bit thrilled for some unknown reason. Shouldn’t he have been terrified? Or better yet to start running in the other direction, yet it made him want to stay even more.

“Death Eaters and whoever is on their side. I belong to a group that wants to help free the Wizarding World from the oppression and fear they want to create. Voldemort and Death Eaters want to bind our wills and kill everyone just because they can. We are nothing but dirt under their shoes. My side fights so they do not win. And in a war like this, you have to kill them before they kill you,” Harry revealed.

“Then I’m on your side. I am not sure if I have a killing bone in my body. But I would never raise a wand against you,” Percy said, bringing their lips together again.

Harry returned the kiss with full vigor. He had wanted the day that someone would accept his Assassin life. Percy had not been told everything, but it was a short version of it. He hoped that maybe he had found the life match he had been looking for. To have the person to share his life with after a hard day of work, whether it be on his Assassin side or normal side, he didn’t know. But to share and be able to forget the hardships his life had. To have something similar to what his parents had. Percy may not be a born Assassin like he was, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t treasure him any less.


End file.
